Love Survives Though It's Hurt
by Airo-scion
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cinta atau mungkin ketakutannya, membuat orang yang dicintainya malah menderita/ Yoon Sohee, gadis yang akan dia cintai sampai detak jantung terakhirnya/ Disaat yang sama Shin Wonho hadir diantara keduanya/ [maaf summary-nya gaje -v]


****Love Survives Though It's Hurt ****

Author : Airo-scion

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Yoon Sohee, Shin Wonho,

and others

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, maybe typos (mohon koreksinya)

Note : Ini adalah fanfiksi perdana Saya di fandom _Screenplays_. Ide fanfiksi ini berasal saat Saya mendengarkan lagu _Tohoshinki/ DBSK - Forever Love _dan itu cukup mengingatkan Saya pada seseorang. Tentang alur fanfiksi ini mungkin akan sedikit rumit, jadi yang harus diperhatikan adalah waktu/ tanggal bulan tahun dan pergantian _Point of View_, karena Saya tidak menuliskannya secara langsung.

Ahh, ya.. Ini bukan sebuah _song fanfiction_ karena cerita ini cukup melenceng dari lagu tadi. Mungkin yang Saya tegaskan disini adalah tentang '_Forever Love_'-nya, hahah..

Oke, _Happy reading and enjoy_~

**12.12.31, Pentaz Executive Residence, Gwangjin**

Isak tangis gadis itu terdengar lagi di malam yang dingin bersalju. Malam akhir tahun yang seharusnya dirayakan dengan suka-cita dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga, saling berbagi keceriaan, atau sekedar pergi ke suatu tempat dengan keluarga, teman bahkan kekasih. Tapi, tidak untuknya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Teman? Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir dia berkomunikasi dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dan kekasih? Seharusnya ia bisa merayakannya berdua dengan seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai kekasih, seharusnya...

Ia masih setia terduduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk di depan dadanya, menenggelamkan wajah manisnya dibalik kedua tangan yang saling bertumpu di atas lututnya. Rambut _dark brown_-nya tergerai jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi, cukup berantakan dan kusut. Tubuhnya yang kurus dibalut sweater rajut berwarna merah marun, di bagian bawah sweater sedikit mencuat bagian bawah blouse yang ada dibaliknya dan skinny jeans berwarna putih yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Kulit tubunhya terlihat pucat. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya, juga dinginnya lantai terasa menusuk telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Ingin ia bangkit dari posisinya sekarang ini dan membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang empuk yang ada di hadapannya, bergelung di dalam selimut tebal yang akan membuatnya hangat dan nyaman, lalu memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Boneka beruang berwarna _orange_ yang berukuran cukup besar dengan tinggi 1 meter. Ia menamakannya Kuro. Entah apa maksud dari nama itu, hanya ia yang tahu.

Ia mendongak, memperlihatkan _doe eyes_-nya yang sudah membengkak. Kulit wajahnya pucat pasi, seperti seorang _zombie_. Ia melepas pelukan pada kakinya lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lantai. Mencoba berdiri. Namun, tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri, beberapa kali ia terjatuh.

"Arghh.."

Sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat ia mencobanya, otot kakinya ngilu dan nyeri saat digerakkan. Ia ttidak bisa melakukannya. Ia menyerah. Pasrah. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. Tatapannya sendu, matanya yang sudah bengkak dan masih menyisakan jejak air mata disana. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Selama ini ia sangat jarang menitikkan air matanya. Terakhir dia menangis saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan kini ia sering menitikkan air matanya hanya karena orang itu. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai penolongnya sekaligus orang yang sangat ia cintai. Orang yang dulu selalu memberikannya perasaan aman dan nyaman juga kehangatan. Dulu. Sekarang hanyalah perasaan takut dan sakit saat berada di dekatnya. Dia, Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu..", ucapnya lirih sebelum tubuh mungilnya _ambruk_ tidak sadarkan diri.

_This is really my fau__lt, for allowing myself_

_to deny all my promises;_

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menyakitinya lagi. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Bukankah aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya melebihi nyawaku sendiri. Tapi apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya, aku menyakitinya lagi dan lagi. Orang yang paling berharga bagiku, yang harusnya kujaga dan lindungi. Dadaku sesak mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku, amarahku seketika kembali berkecamuk. Aku meninjukan tangan kananku ke cermin yang ada di hadapanku. Cermin itu retak dan beberapa bagian terjatuh ke dalam westafel menjadi kepingan. Aku menatap geram pada bayangan yang memantulkan diriku. _You're useless_. Paboya Cho Kyuhyun! Paboya!

Aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku untuk mengobati tanganku yang terluka, sebelumnya aku sudah mengambil gulungan perban, obat anti septik juga kapas di kotak obat yang ada di kamar mandi. Aku duduk di sofa panjang dekat dengan balkon, tidak jauh dari meja kerjaku.

Menuangkan beberapa tetes obat anti septik diatas selembar kapas, mengusapkannya beberapa kali pada punggung tangan kananku yang tergores oleh pecahan kaca. Meringis pelan saat aku mengusapkannya, perih.

Selesai memperban tanganku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukan pukul setengah satu, sudah lewat tengah malam rupanya. Aku memijit pelan kepalaku, mencoba meringankan sakit kepala yang tengah menderaku saat ini. Bayang-bayang kejadian saat aku bertengkar dengannya muncul di otakku seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang. Onix matanya yang tidak lagi bercahaya seperti dulu, matanya yang berair juga ekspresi ketakutannya. Bahkan, dia enggan untuk melihatku. Aku mengerang. Dan disaat dia memperlihatkan tatapan kosongnya itu padaku, dadaku sesak. Paru-paruku seperti tidak berfungsi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat tatapan mata yang kosong itu. Tidak ada kehidupan disana.

Aku berjalan ke arah balkon, menatap kota yang tengah dihujani kristal putih, salju. Cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi, jalan yang dipenuhi lalu-lalang kendaraan menunjukan keadaan kota yang sibuk, seperti tidak pernah tidur walaupun suhu udara berada dibawah minus sepuluh derajat celcius sekalipun. Lagipula ini adalah malam akhir tahun, ahh.. tidak, ini sudah awal tahun. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku juga sempat melihat pesta kembang api. Kembang api..

_"Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu, Kyu"_

Apa yang kulakukan saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan 2 tahun sebelumnya. Sudah dua tahun sejak aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen ini dan meninggalkan rumah. Dua kali perayaan malam akhir tahun, aku selalu sendiri. Tak ada niatan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku, tapi malam ini.. Bukankah aku tidak sendirian?

Sepuluh bulan yang lalu, tepatnya di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-25 tahun, aku bertemu dengannya. Wanita yang mencuri semua perhatianku, merubahku dari yang seorang pria cuek, dingin dan egois menjadi sosok yang perhatian, hangat, dan lebih sosialis. Aku yang selalu sendiri dan kesepian, juga hidupku yang terkesan monoton berubah drastis semenjak dia hadir di kehidupanku. Rencana Tuhan-kah? Mengirimkan seorang malaikat-nya untuk menemaniku, menghilangkan rasa kesepianku. Seorang wanita yang paling berharga untukku, wanita yang akan kucintai sampai detak jantungku yang terakhir.

_Yours is the last one for me_

_believe me;_

**12.02.03, Seoul**

Kulajukan mobil _Porsche_ merahku membelah jalanan di kota Seoul dari apartemenku yang berada di distrik Gwangjin menuju salah satu hotel bintang lima yang berada di distrik Gangnam, salah satu hotel keluargaku. Disana sedang diadakan acara khusus untukku tepatnya sebagai bentuk perayaan ulang tahun-ku yang ke-25 tahun. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas untuk datang ke acara itu, tapi karena bujukan -yang sebenarnya cukup memaksa- dari sepupuku yang bernama Lee Soon Kyu -yang biasa dipanggil Sunny- dan akhirnya aku menyanggupinya.

_"Tidak lucu jika di sebuah perayaan ulang tahun, orang yang sedang berulang tahun malah tidak hadir"_

Kata-kata Sunny saat membujukku. Dia benar.

Jadi, disinilah aku berada sekarang setelah berkendara sekitar satu jam. Aku berdiri di _hallroom_ hotel yang sudah dipenuhi para tamu undangan. Bicara tentang tamu, bukan aku yang mengundang mereka tapi _Abojie_. Acara inipun Abojie yang merencanakannya.

Setelah sesi acara meniup lilin, memotong kue dan yang lainnya, aku mendapat banyak ucapan selamat dari beberapa rekan kerjaku, kolega, dan beberapa kenalan orang tuaku. Selama acara berlangsung, aku terus memasang senyum -palsu-ku, dan menunjukan sisi wibawaku. Ini adalah topeng yang memuakkan. _Sigh_.

Aku butuh udara segar, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon. Tidak lupa aku mengambil segelas _red wine _yang dibawakan oleh para pelayan disana.

Dingin. Saat aku membuka pintu balkon lalu segera keluar dan menutupnya kembali. Ini masih musim dingin, tapi beruntung malam ini salju tidak turun. Aku meneguk _red wine _yang kubawa sambil menatap langit malam.

"Yahh.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu Oppa"

Suara yang sangat aku kenali, pemilik suara ini pula yang membuatku ada disini.

"Jika kau ingin tau, mendekatlah", ujarku tanpa menoleh padanya, lebih memilih menatap langit. Aku kembali meneguk _red wine _yang ada digenggamanku sampai gelas itu kosong.

"Ishh, kau ini..", gerutunya kesal walaupun pada akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang aku katakan.

Dia berdiri disampingku dan ikut memandang langit malam saat aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Malam ini dia terlihat sangat cantik, gaun panjang dengan perpaduan warna _cream _dan merah muda terlihat pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya terbilang cukup mungil. Rambut yang biasanya diikat asal kini tergerai rapi dan dihiasi dengan jepitan bunga berwarna merah muda.

Aku memalingkan wajahku saat Sunny menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oppa.. apa yang kau lihat tadi? Aku terlihat cantik, ya kan", ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Hari ini kau berbeda", ucapku seadanya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan, kalau hari ini dia sangat cantik. Itu bukan aku.

"Bilang saja kalau aku terlihat cantik jangan mengatakan kalau aku berbeda, _Oppa_ pikir aku alien? Dan harusnya aku menyalahkanmu karena aku berdandan begini hanya untuk hadir di pesta ini, merepotkan sekali", ucapnya kesal.

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Karena penampilannya malam ini aku sampai lupa bagaimana aslinya dia. Sunny paling malas kalau harus berdandan seperti ini terlebih memakai _high heals._

Aku hanya diam menanggapi kekesalannya tadi.

Dia menghela nafas.

"Oppa sedang dalam mood tidak baik ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin hadir kan"

"Tapi.. Inikan acara ulang tahunmu. Cerialah sedikit, Oppa. Kau bisa menakuti tamu jika ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu"

"Aku mau pulang Sunny", ucapku sambil berbalik dan meletakan gelas wine kosong diatas meja yang ada disana.

"Eh?"

Sunny cukup terkejut lalu menghadangku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sunny menatapku seperti menatap seorang penjahat. Risih dengan tatapannya aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapannya yang seolah menelanjangiku.

"Oppa, apa kau mabuk"

Aku mengernyit. Tidak mungkin orang yang kuat minum sepertiku mabuk hanya karena satu gelas _red wine_.

"Aku tidak.._ugh_"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, kepalaku terasa sakit seperti ada beban berat diatas kepalaku. Aku hampir jatuh kalau saja Sunny tidak membantuku berdiri.

"Biar aku meminta Henry untuk mengantarmu pulang Oppa", terselip nada khawatir disana.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri Sunny. Tolong pamitkan aku pada yang lain ya", jawabku cepat.

"Tapi.."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, isyaratku bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Sunny tersenyum agak dipaksakan lalu menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Hati-hati, Oppa"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa aku meninggalkan pesta, dan menuju mobil yang kuparkirkan di basement gedung hotel. Sakit kepala yang menderaku semakin parah saja. Aku ingin segera tiba di apartemen dan tidur.

Mobil yang kukendarai kini tengah melaju diatas jembatan _Banpo_, aku mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan sedang, karena aku tidak mau menanggung resiko jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mengingat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Saat aku mengalihkan fokusku pada jalan dan malah melihat ke arah sungai, aku cukup tertegun dengan sesuatu yang aku lihat tapi segera mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

Lima menit, dan aku mulai gelisah. Akhirnya aku memutar balik mobilku. Aku tak tahu, tapi ada dorongan aneh yang menyuruhku untuk kembali ke tempat dimana aku melihatnya.

Masih ada disana. Aku bersyukur entah untuk apa.

Kutepikan mobilku dan mematikan mesin mobil. Aku masih duduk diam di dalam mobil, belum berniat untuk keluar. Pandanganku hanya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri menghadap sungai. Wanita itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang aku ingat adalah seragam sekolah _Hansung_.

Aku penasaran apa yang membuat seorang siswi itu berada disana, yang seharusnya dia tidur nyaman di kamarnya mungkin? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sudah hampir satu jam aku mengamatinya dalam diam. Aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang atau mungkin pria mesum? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat saat memikirkan itu.

Kuhidupkan mesin mobil, berniat untuk pulang saja. Tapi saat tak sengaja dari sudut mataku melihat wanita muda tadi _ambruk, _aku segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampirinya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Dingin. Kupangku kepalanya hingga wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. Cukup lama aku terpaku sampai akhirnya aku tersadar. Dia pingsan.

_My world as distracted_

_because of you;_

**12.02.04, Konkuk's Hospital**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat cahaya menerobos dari celah gorden yang sedikit tersingkap. Menyadari bahwa ini sudah pagi, aku segera bangun dari tidurku. Aku duduk di sofa, tempatku tertidur semalam. Meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal. Saat aku memutar tubuhku ke samping, aku terdiam -cukup terkejut. Wanita yang kutolong semalam, dia sudah sadar dan tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil melihat ke arahku. Tatapan matanya. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku jadi salah tingkah karena tatapannya itu. Aku berdeham pelan untuk mengurangi perasaan canggungku.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya singkat.

Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut panjangnya. Aku berjalan ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil air. Kerongkonganku kering selain itu bau _red wine _semalam masih bisa kucium saat aku berbicara tadi.

Setelah meneguk habis segelas air putih, aku duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tidak menemukan kartu tanda pengenal ataupun yang lainnya saat menemukanmu. Aku akan memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada keluargamu. Pasti mereka khawatir"

Dia tidak segera menyahut, dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit menyesalkan kata-kata panjang yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Mungkin kau butuh istirahat, aku akan keluar"

Aku berdiri dan hendak keluar dari ruangan ini. Tapi, gerakanku terhenti saat tangannya memegang ujung kemeja yang kukenakan.

"T-tunggu.."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik, menatapnya yang masih tertunduk, "Yaa?"

"Yoon So Hee, namaku Yoon So Hee... Keluarga..ku"

Dia nampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan keluargamu?", tanyaku ragu. Dia melepas pegangannya dari kemejaku. Tangannya mengepal, meremas seprai.

"Aku.. tidak memiliki keluarga lagi.. orang tuaku meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu, a-aku..sendiri", ucapnya lirih.

Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku, dan kedua tanganku menangkup wajahnya yang tertunduk. Mendongakan wajahnya perlahan, menuntunnya agar melihatku.

Mata _doe_ itu berair. Dia menangis. Dadaku sesak saat melihat bulir air mata yang jatuh menelusuri pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_. Kuhapus jejak air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Kuberikan sebuah senyuman tulus lalu kupeluk dirinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Kuelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ada aku, kau tidak sendiri. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, melindungimu dan selalu disisimu"

Kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja. Aku merutukinya. Bukan karena menyesal, tapi akal sehatku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang baru kukenal dan bisa saja dia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. _Ugh_, jantungku jadi berdetak tak teratur. Aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya dengan posisi seperti ini.

Beberapa menit terlewati dan aku masih memeluknya, membelai rambut panjangnya yang lembut. Dia belum membalas perkataanku tadi. Saat aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku bermaksud melepas pelukanku padanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan pergi"

Aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum, mencoba menikmati _moment_ ini.

_'Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Yoon So Hee'_

**13.01.01, Pentaz Executive Residence, Gwangjin**

Air mataku jatuh mengingat kenangan itu. Sakit saat kembali terbayang tentang kenangan itu, bukan karena aku menyesal bertemu dengannya. Malah aku sangat bersyukur, hanya saja.. itu mengingatkanku tentang sebuah janji. Janjiku yang akan menjaganya, melindunginya, dan selalu disisinya. Janji yang telah aku ingkari.

Kenapa perasaanku malah membuatnya menderita. Aku menyakitinya.

Aku keluar dari ruang kerjaku dan berjalan menuju kamarku, yang sekarang menjadi kamar Sohee.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kuketuk pintu dua kali, tidak sahutan dari dalam.

_Cklek_

Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintunya, aku menatap ranjang yang masih rapi. Tidak ada disana. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah samping kananku. Aku terkejut juga tidak menutupi bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, air mataku jatuh. Wanita yang kucintai tengah terbaring di atas lantai. Dengan perasaan sangat bersalah, aku berlari dan segera menggendongnya _bridal_. Membaringkannya diatas ranjang kami, lalu menyelimutinya.

"Mianhae Baby, jeongmal mianhae.."

_Why this feeling like poison;_

_To be continue.._

Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran, bash, bahkan flame sekalipun.

**Few & Thanks, **


End file.
